the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Kito Latro!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Meet Kito Latro! 4 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 2 years ago What's your character's full name? Kito Latro What's your favorite quote from you're character? “I do not fear death, but life lived in regret over my own choices.” What do they look like and what's their personality like? (Reference sheet will be completed soon) Personality: Kito was taught at a young age to be resourceful to learn to not only rely on yourself but on your surroundings. He is untrusting of those that he doesn’t know and keeps to himself. He does whatever is needed and is quite serious. He is quiet, often not saying much of anything unless has something to say. He is also quite open minded and is quite flexible if his plans need to change. But he also family oriented and has a strong connection to those he loves. He is however, starting to develop signs of depression when he fell through the portal due to the realization that he may never go home again. He is also quite rational and logical, and is quite mature seeing and understanding what those around him sometimes don’t. He is observant, and can be quite high-strung at times. Clever and is a quick thinker able to react quickly and not cracking under pressure, he knows how to carry out a plan under extreme circumstances. He is quite cautious preferring to take things carefully than just rushing in, he also easy going and also protective and does anything to make sure those he cares for get out alive. He is determined and doesn’t care if he dies as long as he dies doing what he deems honorable and right. He can sometimes throw his life away if he sees that he needs to and can be reckless at times. He can be judgmental as well and can appear cold and distant. He also can have quite a temper to, but he keeps it in check most of the time. He also at times can be feral when driven to that point and resort to his instincts. What's their backstory before they came to the society? Kito was born and raised in his village in the dense forests/ hills of eastern Europe. He was given his mask, and it was learned that his animal was a member of the high species, a High Wolf to be exact. He was then prepared for his role in the village as a guard with the other High Wolves, which there was three. An old man, a young woman, and an older man, and now Kita. His parents raised him with the help of the other village members. He considered everyone in his village family, since they had a strong sense of community. He learned to fear humans and to kill them when he sees them, and how to fight and defend himself. When he was able to turn in to his animal that was when his training in combat and to protect his village began. He learned with the other High Wolves and learned what he need to do. He spent little time with his family and friends now, which, although saddened him knew it was to protect them. He took his training seriously and learned the ways of his animal form. Once his training was complete, which took five years, he started to patrol the forests like the others to make sure no human reached their tribe. He and the others continued their roles, respecting the spirits and honoring their commands. However, one day the sky seemed to erupt with smoke, a fire had been started, this caused the Guards to flee to their village, and wait out the fire. When it was put out by the rain, the humans came, only a small group of explorers. Kita and his pack killed the ones that saw them and chased off the ones that didn’t. However, weeks later more came, and were prepared for a fight. All the guards got together to hold them off but their guns and other machines and numbers overpowered the group and this caused them to retreat. He never saw such weapons that could spew out fire and metal. Kito and the others rallied the village’s able fighters to fight and the others to flee to the sacred pool. However, during the attack many were injured. As the village elder gave the order to retreat, and those in the pool fled to a secret tunnel. Kito stayed behind to hold the humans off while the others escaped thus causing him to become severely injured. Kito was severely injured as he was chased to the Sacred grove collapsing for the pool in his animal form. He prayed for a way out, for a way to be safe as he dragged himself in to the healing water to help his wounds. The pool glowed and turned in to what appeared to be a portal and he fell in and reappeared in TGS London. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Not yet! But soon, VERY soon *evil laughter, ends up hacking* Do they have any nicknames? Kit What do they study at the society? Zoologist? Or perhaps extra security Do they have any jobs? No What is their age? 22 Are they human? If not what are they? Nope he isn’t human. Race: Aevum Aveum’s are beings that wear masks and through these masks are able to shapeshift in to animals. As soon as the mask is put on they can never take it off, since it is made from their soul and becomes their human form’s face. The mask looks similar or has characteristics off the animal they can change in to. No two masks are ever the same in appearance, they can share the same animal. Their animal forms can vary from their parents, right after a member of this race is born they are taken to the sacred grove. They are presented before the Flower of Vitae, which is in their religion a gift left behind by the spirit of the beasts to her people. The child is placed in front of the flower, and then vines sprout around the child wrapping around the baby, cocooning it. Their soul flower than blooms from it and the fines take it to the Flower of Vitae, which than consumes it and creates the mask giving them their ability. The mask is than placed on the baby and the parents are than presented their baby by the shaman who takes the babies to the Sacred Grove. There are Flowers of Vitae wherever Aevum’s are. If a Aevum’s mask is cracked they are severely weakened and can no longer use their shapeshifting ability. It takes a lot of force to crack a Aevum’s mask, since it is their soul and spirit and is protected also by Vitae’s blessing, a symbol on the mask to help protect her people. But it can be done, and if the mask is broken the Aevum instantly dies. Their soul being broken and they never finding peace, they turned in to demonic monsters in till their mask is restored. Only then, can they find peace. In animal form their masks are set on to their forehead or face depending on the animal, and they also have their human hairstyles in animal form. The mask goes with them, usually as a child it is far too big for them, and they usually are unable to change in to their animal in till they are around age nine, which is the average age for most. Any injuries they gain in either form is kept if they change from human to animal or animal to human. They can change in to species that are now extinct, but the only ones that they can change in to are the High species. The high species were animals that were double to even triple the size of the current size. They are a well-connected people, living in tribes/ clans they help each other and live in villages. Each doing a job to help the whole. They also live in places practically impossible to reach by humans, such as dense dangerous forests, high up in the mountains, and any other place they can find that’s safe. There is a village guard in every settlement that goes out and makes sure no humans get close to the village if they do, they are to be chased off or killed. Since humans usually enslave these people to study them, use them as treasures, arena fights, slaves, servants, and more. They also kill them to sell their masks for a small fortune. So, they live in hiding/ fear, hearing tales of what happened to those that had been captured over the years. So, they are cautious and careful, and also technology wise are still using old world technology. They don’t understand modern/ new world technology. They also live in harsh climates as well to avoid humans, that no human would dare live. The clothing they wear depends on where they live and the weather there. They also are very respectful of life, and usually do a prayer before killing something, to thank it for its sacrifice and that may it go to the Sacer Pratus. They make sure the death is quick as to end their suffering at the end of the hunt. They also host celebrations on certain days to honor the spirits. Are they single, dating someone, or married? Single What's their height? 5 feet 7 inches in human form Wolf form: 6 feet tall roughly What's their weight? 170 pounds Anything else I should know about this character He does has training in knives and combat but prefers using weapons. Also his mask, when he eats functions like an actual face, the mouth part opening and allowing him to consume food. The patterns glow when this happen and the shield is briefly seen. He also refuses food from strangers and prefers food that can be found and cooked in nature such as meats, berries, fruits, vegetables, and bread. Anything else he will reject. Also when he meets someone he doesn’t know, the best way to approach him is slowly, like you would an animal otherwise he’ll pull out his knife and start swinging. He does have a tendency to behave like a dog, well his animal form is a High Wolf. He also talks in his sleep, it’s usually in his native tongue and in whispers. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago ((Oooooohhhh...... I spy an awesome character!)) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (Thank you so much!) 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Looks good! Do I need to make you a page still? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Yep. The reference pics are here: https://disqus.com/home/dis... More artwork here: https://disqus.com/home/cha... •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy